


This Torture I Hid Within Myself (or the one where Jeffrey ISN'T gay)

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural RPF, The Walking Dead
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Denial, M/M, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Panties, Public Sex, Rimming, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	1. Chapter 1

Jeffrey awoke with a jolt to a cold, empty room. He'd had a bad dream, he'd had them ever since they filmed  _that_ _episode._ The one from The Walking Dead which seemed to be everywhere. He looked over to the clock and saw that it was 03:27, the numbers flashing bright red in his eyes. He sighs and sits up, elbows resting on his knees and the duvet pooling at his waist. He saw his phone lying across the room on the floor, beside the bundle which he assumed to be his jeans. Silently, he reached over and picked it up, holding it away when it blinded him. He saw that he had several Twitter notifications, but nothing major. 

After looking back to the clock and seeing that only 3 minutes had passed, rather than the 33 he'd hoped it be, he climbed out of the bed and quietly walked out of his room and across to the kitchen. Ever since he'd started sharing a room with Jensen, who'd been going through a messy divorce, he seemed to always have beer in his fridge, and right now he's going to take advantage of that and hope that one will have enough effect on him that it'll knock him out for a few more hours. He soon realised that it didn't when he sat on the squeakiest chair in the kitchen and sighed, holding the beer bottle with one hand and picking at the label with the other.  
  
"What the hell man?" Jensen asked, still half asleep and definitely not awake enough to realise that he was naked, not that Jeffrey cared.   
"Sorry, I'll try to be quiet" Jeffrey muttered, downing the rest of the beer.  
"Are you okay? Is something going on?" Jensen asked and sat beside Jeffrey.  
"It doesn't matter, go back to bed. You only got back two hours ago, and you have to be up in 3" He sighed. Jensen shook his head.  
"I'll be fine, talk to me" Jensen said, rubbing Jeffrey's thigh slightly.   
"It's just...it's stupid..." Jeffrey muttered. This was something he hadn't told anyone, and he wasn't too sure if he wanted Jensen to be the first to know that he was having bad dreams because of some acting he did. So he just shook his head and climbed out of the seat, before walking over to the bin, throwing the bottle into the black bag.   
"I'm just gonna go back to bed and try to sleep...you should too" Jeffrey sighed. Jensen watched as Jeffrey walked away before he got an idea. Jensen stood up and walked into his bedroom, grabbing a condom.

This is something he's wanted to do for a while, part of the reason he split up with Danneel, but now he just hopes that Jeffrey wants it too. He makes sure the condom is still in date, which it is, before walking out of his room and walking back across to Jeffrey's room. The door is slightly ajar, and Jensen can see the way Jeffrey is laid atop the sheets, the curvature of his ass is highlighted by the light from the moon. Jensen silently walked into the room and pushed the door shut. He climbed into the bed, placing the condom on the table beside the bed.   
"Jen-what-!" Jeffrey said, cut off by Jensen. Jensen's mouth to be exact, kissing him. Jeffrey moaned and reached up, brushing his hand through Jensen's hair. Jensen groaned and pulled away with a grin, and shifted to straddle Jeffrey, rolling his hips against him. Jensen groaned and trailed his hand up Jeffrey's chest, fingers combing through the hairs covering the older man's chest.   
"God..." Jensen breathed.   
"Please tell me you want this, oh god" He panted, rocking against Jeffrey. Jeffrey nodded.  
"I'm not gay" Jeffrey said, though he was still nodding. Jensen smirked and tugged Jeffrey's boxers away. Jensen groaned and rocked against Jeffrey, who was rock hard. Jensen reached over and grabbed a tube of lube, placing it in Jeffrey's hand. Jeffrey smirked and covered two fingers in lube, reaching behind Jensen and pressing them against the furled muscle. He smirked when they went in with ease, Jensen quickly becoming loose. 

Jeffrey grabbed the condom and rolled it on, smirking as Jensen reached back and pushed Jeffrey inside of him. Jeffrey groaned and watched as Jensen rolled against him, his hand moving to tug on Jensen's hair. Jensen groaned and lifted his hips, dropping down with a loud moan. Jeffrey grinned and pulled Jensen so they were chest to chest, before fucking into him harder and faster. Jensen moaned loudly and slid his hand down his front to fist his cock, which was trapped between their two bodies. Jeffrey slapped Jensen's ass as he fucked into him. Jensen moaned and bit at Jeffrey's neck, marking him for all to see. Jeffrey moaned before doing the same to Jensen, knowing the make-up artists on set would hate him for it. Jensen came over their chests with a loud moan. Jeffrey fucked into him a few more times before filling the condom. He rocked into Jensen until he was limp, when he pulled out and removed the condom, tying it in a knot and throwing it in the trash.

Jensen moaned and kissed and nipped at Jeffrey's neck. He grinned and created many more marks. Jeffrey rolled his eyes.  
"Are you quite finished? I do have to go on set tomorrow" Jeffrey chuckled. Jensen laughed and bared his neck.   
"Do it to me then" He smirked. Jeffrey grinned, a devilish glint in his eye as he dived down and bit at Jensen's neck. 

Five minutes later, he leaned back and admired his work.  
"I'm still not gay" Jeffrey said, though lots of things made it seem very different. Jensen rolled his eyes and nodded.  
"Yeah whatever, now go to sleep. As you said earlier, we have to be up in a couple of hours" Jensen said and climbed out of the bed. He left the room and went back to his own room, leaving Jeffrey feeling spent and sad.  


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen didn’t sleep anymore, and showered soon after leaving Jeffrey’s room and leaving for set at his usual time at 5. He didn’t see Jeffrey, _he didn’t expect to_ , but when he arrived on set, Jared ambushed him.  
“Who the hell did you pull last night? Your neck looks like it’s had a vampire at it” He laughed. Jensen reached up and pressed against the wounds, feeling a tingle of pleasure shoot down his spine.   
“Oh…just some woman” Jensen said quickly, grateful that the make-up woman tugged him away before a suspicious Jared could ask any more questions. He just prayed that his story had fooled Jared. 

Jensen was in make up before he next saw Jared.   
“Who was it?” Jared asked, sitting in the chair beside Jensen. Jared stared intently at Jensen, and for a moment Jensen briefly considered admitting to Jared that he’d slept with the man they’d once shared a set with, as well as many episodes of Supernatural where they played this man's children. But he didn’t, sticking to his earlier lie of it being a random woman he’d never see again, rather than someone he’d see as soon as he got home.

The day passed quickly for him, not seeing Jared too much until the lunch break, when Jared was gone for an appointment with Gen about the baby, which meant that they couldn’t film many more scenes for the day, meaning Jensen went home. He expected Jeffrey to be home and it to be extremely awkward between them. However, when he entered the small, two-bedroom apartment, he found it empty except for a bag of groceries on the side and a frying pan on the draining board, which Jeffrey must’ve used to make a bacon sandwich and washed the pan before leaving for work on The Walking Dead.

Jensen was relaxing on the sofa when he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. He answered with a confused ‘hello’, a woman responded to him.  
“Is this Jensen Ackles?” She said.   
“Uh yeah, who is this please?” He asked.  
“Hi! I work with your friend Jeffrey; would it be possible for you to come down to set?” The woman said.   
“Uh yeah, where is it?” Jensen asked, glad he hadn’t removed his boots yet.  
“We will send you a text of the location” The woman said before ending the call. Jensen sighed and placed his phone on the table, while grabbing a bottle of water from the refrigerator and taking some ibuprofen. He flinched slightly when he heard his phone buzz, lighting up with a location message. Jensen grabbed his car key and sighed, unsure of what to expect.

When he arrived at the location, this was the last thing he expected to see. There was an ambulance, tons of paparazzi and members of the cast were all huddled together under foil blankets. Jensen walked over to the ambulance, and a woman came running over to him. She dragged him away before he could see anything except the mop of Grey-black hair he knew so well.

“Jensen, you made it” She smiled. They walked through the forest until Jensen got impatient.  
“Why was I called here? I don’t have the time to walk around the forest” He said angrily, until he saw smoking behind him. He looked over and saw Jeffrey’s treasured possession, a Harley Davison, crashed into a tree. There was blood on the tree, and Jensen had a sinking feeling that it was intentional. The woman looked down.  
“He’d disappeared off set, we were filming in the forest. No one expected to find him how he was…slumped half on the motorbike, half over this branch” She said, gesturing to the lower branch.   
“He’s got loads of cuts to his head, but nothing too major…we called you here because we found this” She said and gestured to a slightly bloodstained letter beside the bike. It had his name on it. Jensen nodded and watched as the woman walked away, following the trail. He opened the envelope and read the note. He didn’t know what he expected it to be, but it wasn’t this. It was his bank details and what he wanted played at his funeral. Jensen frowned as he read it. This isn’t Jeffrey’s writing, it’s too neat. Someone is fucking with him.

He walks back out to the paparazzi and sees one holding what looks like the actual letter. Jensen feel so much rage filling him and he barely controlled his actions as he pinned the guy up against the side of the ambulance, hands fisted in the guy’s t—shirt.   
“I don’t know who the hell you think you are. But you better not have wrote that stupid fucking letter, because if it was, I will cause you a lot of trouble. Give me the actual letter” He growled. By this point, everyone was looking at him, and he didn’t care. Someone he loved was injured and hurt, and some asshole thought it was funny to fuck around with him. The guy had so much fear in his eyes that if he wasn’t so pissed, he would feel sorry for the guy, who shakily reached behind him and grabbed the letter, wordlessly handing it to Jensen.  
“Don’t do that again, to anyone. I’ve been nice” He growled and threw the guy to the floor before walking away. He went back into the forest before anyone noticed.

Jeffrey heard the commotion and when the paramedics and cast went to deal with the paparazzi, he slipped away and ran off in search of Jensen. He found Jensen sat on his bike reading the letter. The one where he’d poured his heart out, and even considered burning it, before eventually deciding against it. He hadn’t even realised he was so close to the tree until it was too late. He walked over and rested his hand on Jensen’s back.  
“Which bit are you at?” He asked softly.  
“The uh...Last night” Jensen murmured. Jeffrey nodded and leant against the tree. Jensen looked up.  
“Do you seriously mean this bit…About willing to try?” Jensen murmured, avoiding making eye contact with Jeffrey.   
“Yeah…I’m not gay but…the feelings I’ve had for a while, for you…they’re definitely not heterosexual” He said softly. Jensen looked up. 

“I don’t want to be just a test to see if you’re gay” Jensen said adamantly, he’d had a boyfriend like that back when he was younger and he hated it. The guy eventually cheated on him anyway. Jeffrey nodded.  
“I know” He said and leant down, kissing Jensen deeply. Jensen put the letter aside and pushed Jeffrey against the tree with a soft moan. He pushed his hands up towards Jeffrey’s hair, brushing over the butterfly bandages.   
“Why did you do this…?” Jensen whispered. Jeffrey looked down, ashamed.

Filming of The Walking Dead was halted for a while, the fans being fully understanding of the situation. Jensen had also used his sick days to take a month away from Supernatural to look after Jeffrey, which meant that Supernatural was also halted.

 


	3. Chapter 3

While at a convention, Jensen was relaxing beside Jared when he was asked a question that made his blood boil. He’d been asked this so many times and each time he answered the same thing, but the fans would still ask. But this time, Jeffrey was also at the convention, and Jensen watched the way Jeffrey flinched when Jensen was asked about Destiel. Everyone on the show hated these questions, even Misha did and he often made jokes about it. Collectively, the whole cast and crew agreed it was going too far, yet none of the 'shippers' understood that. And they always ask Jensen, never Misha or any of the crew who direct.

Jensen looked down as he muttered the answer of ‘it will never happen’ and he felt Jeffrey rub his back as he passed to get another bottle of water. Jared, sensing Jensen’s unease, managed to change the topic of conversation before anything else could come up. Both Jensen and Jeffrey were grateful he did that just before the went on a break. 

Jensen walked over to Jeffrey, who was talking to some fans in the corner while they’d gone on a break, and sat beside him.   
“Hey” He said softly. Jensen smiled and yawned, resting his head on Jeffrey’s shoulder, closing his eyes slightly. Jeffrey smiled and connected their hands. Jeffrey smiled and kissed the top of Jensen's head softly, rubbing circles onto the back of Jensen's hand with his thumb. The three girls squealed and ran away to find their friends, but neither Jensen or Jeffrey cared to hide their relationship.

Jensen would say the thing he loved most about Jeffrey, wasn’t anything he’d ever expected himself to like, but it was Jeffrey’s scruffiness. He loved the feel of three-week old scruff pressing against his jaw as they kissed and the long wiry hairs that pressed against his chest when they’d cuddle. Jeffrey on the other hand, he’d say the reason he fell so hard for Jensen is because of Jensen’s uncaring nature. Nothing affects him as much as it used to, except a lack of sleep but Jeffrey knew full well he was just as bad. Jensen stood up and tugged Jeffrey across to the bathroom, avoiding being seen by anyone, before locking the door and pushing Jeffrey against it, and dropping to his knees.   
"Babe...what are you doing?" Jeffrey asked, looking down with confusion etched across his face.  
"Getting rid of the thoughts of me and Misha going at it" Jensen said, tugging at Jeffrey's jeans. Jeffrey raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. 

He watched as Jensen shifted on the floor until he could take Jeffrey into his mouth with no struggles, and smirked at Jeffrey's moans, watching the way his head fell back against the door. Jensen teased Jeffrey, barely licking the head of Jeffrey's dick, until he could sense Jeffrey becoming impatient and needy.   
"Please Jen" Jeffrey whimpered.   
"What? You gotta show me what you want" Jensen smiled. Jeffrey grinned devilishly. He knotted his fingers into Jensen's hair and tugged on it as he fucked into Jensen's throat. Jensen moaned as Jeffrey used him, right there where anyone could walk in on them. Jeffrey came down Jensen's moan with a deep moan.   
"Bend over the sink, pants down" Jeffrey ordered. Jensen scrambled to his feet and did as he was told, hands shaking slightly. He loved it when Jeffrey got all dominant and  _used_ him. It was a rarity when he was with Danneel, and now it happens whenever he wishes, he's a lot happier with Jeffrey, who is currently on his knees just out of Jensen's eye-line, but he can feel the sinful things that Jeffrey is doing with his tongue. 

Jeffrey spread Jensen's ass cheeks further, licking over the furled muscle more until it loosens enough for Jeffrey to push his tongue forward He loves the feeling of Jeffrey eating him out, even more so somewhere they could get caught. Sure enough, the door did open. But it wasn't someone either expected it to be.   
"Jensen, Jay told me you were in - oh" Danneel could be heard saying. She'd obviously been looking elsewhere prior to walking in, or she would have seen Jensen. Jensen ignored Danneel, tugging on Jeffrey's hair. 

A moment later, Jeffrey stood up. He grabbed a condom from his wallet and rolled it on, before pushing into Jensen's loosened, spit-slick hole. Jensen moaned and reached back to hold Jeffrey's wrist, biting his lip to hide his moans. Jeffrey fucked into Jensen hard and fast, just the way Jensen likes it. Jeffrey grunted and held onto Jensen's hips, leaving finger shaped marks what would definitely change into bruises. Jensen groaned and moaned at the cold sinking hitting his chest through his t shirt. Jeffrey grinned and pulled Jensen so he was stood up, Jeffrey's chest pressed against Jensen's back. Jensen groaned as the new angle went so much deeper and hit against Jensen's prostate. Jensen came with a loud moan, covering the mirror with his cum. The feeling of Jensen coming sent orgasm washing over Jeffrey, who filled Jensen with cum. 

A few moments later and they managed to get their breathing under control.  
"Got rid of the thoughts?" Jeffrey smirked, pressing two fingers against the cum leaking out of Jensen's hole.   
"You know it" Jensen said and shivered. He reached down and pulled his boxer shorts up. Jeffrey smirked and did the same, helping Jensen pull his jeans up. Danneel was still stood by the door, staring with confusion. She never expected this to happen when her and Jensen divorced, and she'd came here today hoping to try and restart their relationship. Jensen and Jeffrey walked out of the bathroom a moment later, Jensen having a limp from how good Jeffrey had fucked him, and they went back out to the rest of the cast, grateful that they weren't late to the second half. 


	4. Chapter 4

In the March of that year, Jensen would be turning 40. His family had asked him to go home for a few days, and Jensen hadn’t mentioned to them that he had a boyfriend yet, he’d just told them that his love life wasn’t very interesting. So when Jensen walked into the apartment, phone to his ear talking to his mom, he decided it was the best time to tell his parents that he had a boyfriend, and they had been living together for a long time. Jensen laid on the sofa beside Jeffrey, who kissed his head and curled close, yawning slightly. Jensen smiled to him before continuing to talk to his mom.   
“Anyway mom, I’m gonna go. I’ll come down with my boyfriend next week” He said, quickly. He looked up to Jeffrey, who had his eyes closed, but Jensen knew he wasn’t asleep. Jensen curled close and smiled when his mom asked who his boyfriend was.  
“You’ll know when you see him” Jensen smiled before ending the call. He’d come out to his mom in the worst way but he needed to tell her before the media did.

“Boyfriend…hm” Jeffrey smirked, still not opening his eyes.  
“what?” Jensen asked. Jeffrey chuckled and kissed him gently.  
“I’m surprised you told your mom so soon” He said softly. Jensen shrugged.  
“Rather she found out from me and not some media jackass” Jensen said. Jeffrey smiled and kissed him again.  
“I love you” He murmured for the first time in their relationship. Jensen smiled widely.  
“I love you too” Jensen smiled and stood up, tugging on Jeffrey’s arm until he climbed off the sofa.  
“Mmh…what?” He asked, rubbing his eyes.  
“I booked us a restaurant for tonight. 7pm reservation, so lets shower together to save time” Jensen grinned. Jeffrey rolled his eyes and smiled, kissing him deeply.  
“You’re lucky I love you” He laughed. Jensen grinned and dragged Jeffrey towards the bathroom, throwing his t-shirt off as he did. Jeffrey grinned and pulled Jensen against him, rubbing his ass. Jensen smiled and kissed Jeffrey, turning the shower on and waiting for it to heat up. When it was heated, Jensen fully stripped and climbed in. He watched as Jeffrey stripped and climbed in beside him. Jensen grinned and pulled Jeffrey down into a deep kiss, trailing his hands down Jeffrey’s chest, tugging on the hair. Jeffrey grunted and bit Jensen’s lip just on the border of pain but he knew Jensen loved it. Jeffrey grinned and reached for the shampoo, washing some through Jensen’s hair, before doing the same with his own hair. He washed it out, massaging Jensen’s scalp with the hot water, washing the soap away. He reached for the shower gel and smiled.  
“Do you want me to shave for tonight?” He asked as he washed the soap over Jensen’s back. Jensen shrugged.  
“I don’t mind. It’s your body, do whatever the hell you want with it. Personally, I prefer it though. Beard burn on my thighs and ass…damn” He grinned. Jeffrey rolled his eyes. He grinned and kissed Jensen deeply.  
“Later” He promised.

A while later, they walked out to the cars and Jeffrey grinned.  
“Am I driving?” He asked, eyeing Jensen up and down.  Jensen knew how it affected Jeffrey when he would wear his suit.   
“If you want to, but I don’t think I’m going to drink so I’ll drive us back if you want” Jensen said and smile. Jeffrey nodded and smile.   
“I’ll drive there then, where is it?” He asked.  
“I’ll tell you which way to go” Jensen smiled and kissed Jeffrey’s cheek, climbing into the passenger seat. Jeffrey smirked and climbed into the driver’s seat, starting the car and pulling out into the road. Jeffrey followed Jensen’s directions and arrived at a Chinese restaurant a while later. They walked into the building and were quickly lead to the seats. They sat at their seats and ordered their favourite food: steak with red wine for Jeffrey and Jensen had a fish salad with white wine. They ate with shared glances and chuckles, and after their plates were cleared, they ordered some stronger drinks while reading the dessert menu. Jensen eventually decided on a chocolate brownie, with vanilla ice cream, while Jeffrey had tiramisu with some alcoholic beverage involved that he’d never heard of, but it made it taste a lot better. Jensen trailed his foot up Jeffrey’s thigh, grinning sultry. Jeffrey chuckled and smiled.  
“Easy boy, don’t want to fuck you over the table” Jeffrey hissed and grinned when Jensen shrugged. Jensen chuckled and unbuttoned three buttons on his shirt. It was just above his nipples and he smirked as Jeffrey bit back a groan.   
“You really want me now don’t you boy” Jeff hissed out. Jensen nodded and grinned.   
“Want you to throw me over this table and fuck me for all to see” Jensen grinned. Jeffrey groaned and watched as the waitress removed their now empty bowls. Jensen grinned and moved around the booth to climb into Jeffrey’s lap. Jensen mouthed at Jeffrey’s neck while tugging on his hair, hitting all of the right buttons to make Jeff throw him over the table and fuck him deeply. And that’s just what happened, he pushed Jensen over the table, Jensen’s back hitting the hard wood with a thud. He groaned as Jeff unbuttoned Jensen’s pants and pulled them down to his knees, shoving his boxers to the side. Jensen bit his lip as Jeff licked into him with broad strokes of the tongue. They heard the gasps around them and Jensen could only hold back more moans until Jensen came with a moan, silenced into a grunt through his fist. Jeff sat back and smirked as Jensen panted and clambered back into his lap. Jeffrey grinned and pulled Jensen’s pants back up.   
“Lets go” Jensen grinned. Jeff nodded and threw enough to cover the tab and then some, before leaving with Jensen in his arms. He sat on his bike and grinned as Jensen sat in front of him and they put the helmets on. Jeff smirked and rested his hands low on Jensen’s hips as they sped off home. As they passed a traffic light, Jeffrey smirked and unzipped Jensen’s trousers, slipping a hand in.   
“Jeff” Jensen warned, but Jeffrey didn’t stop. He pulled Jensen’s cock out and grinned, fisting it as they drove down the road to their house.


	5. Chapter 5

When they got home, Jensen was so close. The cold air early in the year, combined with the warmth of Jeff’s rough hand was so good he’d almost crashed a number of times. He grabbed the keys from his pocket and unlocked the house, tugging Jeffrey inside.  He tore the helmets off before kissing Jeffrey deeply, shoving his pants down. Jensen groaned and dropped to his knees, tugging Jeff’s slacks down. Jeff groaned and knotted his fingers into Jensen’s hair as he rolled his hips. Jensen chuckled and tugged Jeff’s boxer shorts away, taking him into his mouth. Jeffrey rolled hips and groaned, tugging on Jensen’s hair as he fucked his throat. Jensen moaned and reached back, after sucking on his fingers, to open himself up. Jeffrey groaned and slapped Jensen’s shoulder.  
“Stop that. Only I get to touch you like that, no one else” Jeffrey growled. Jensen nodded and whimpered.  
“Go lay on the bed, strip fully. Do not touch yourself” Jeffrey ordered. Jensen groaned and nodded. He darted upstairs, almost tripping over his pants a number of times. Jeffrey locked the house and fed Bisou before closing the kitchen and leaving the kitchen. He walked into the living room and closed the curtains, turning a lamp on until the morning. He slowly walked upstairs, making his steps known and loud, to tease Jensen. Jensen could be heard whimpering from the bedroom. Jeff walked into their bedroom, and grinned when he saw Jensen on his hands and knees, his cock was hard and heavy, his ass was loose from the brief moment of prep he gave himself. Jeffrey grinned and pulled Jensen’s hips back, to eat him out. Jensen moaned at the feel of Jeffrey’s rough tongue and beard. He grinned and rolled his hips back.  
“Cmon daddy, show me how good you can fuck me” Jensen groaned. Jeffrey smirked and slapped Jensen’s ass roughly.  
“Fuck” Jensen cursed. Jeffrey grinned and slapped his ass again, eliciting another moan and curse. Jeffrey chuckled and smirked.   
“You want fucking or spanking baby” Jeff asked. Jensen groaned.  
“Both” Jensen moaned. Jeffrey grinned and pushed forward, filling Jensen deliciously. Jensen groaned and rocked back, moaning loudly as Jeffrey slapped his ass numerous times. Jensen groaned and came with a broken curse. His walls tightened impossibly tighter around Jeffrey, milking an orgasm out of him. Jeffrey came with a loud moan. He grinned and filled Jensen with his come.   
“FUCK” Jensen panted, leaning back to rock against him. They collapsed on the bed together, legs intertwined and Jensen’s back pressed against Jeff’s chest.


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks later, they were packing their stuff to go back home, Jensen’s home, to his family. He looked to Jeffrey, who was staring at him.  
“Do your parents know of the age gap between us?” Jeffrey asked.   
“Its only 12 years, it’s not the biggest age gap…I don’t think they’ll be too mad…did I ever tell you of that girl I went to school with?” Jensen responded, sitting on the bed. Jeff shifted to lay beside him.  
“Which one?” Jeffrey smiled and rested his head on Jensen’s shoulder.  
“Jazmin, the one who was dating a 76 year old when she was 24…” Jensen explained. Jeff chuckled.  
“Fuckin’ hell. What the fuck” Jeff said. Jensen chuckled.  
“Yeah, she used to fancy me until she found out I wasn’t entirely straight. Then she moved onto someone who was 22 when she was 14, he eventually got arrested. When she was 20 she met someone who was 72. They had a baby together when she was 24” Jensen explained, stroking his fingers through Jeff’s hair.  
“Well I know you have a daddy kink but that’s taking it to a whole new level” Jeffrey chuckled. Jensen nodded and laughed.   
“Granddaddy kink” Jeffrey laughed.  
“I think we need to keep that part of our relationship to us for now… no one else needs to that” He laughed. Jeffrey nodded and smiled, embracing him.  
“I’ll keep that secret, if you can” Jeff grinned. Jensen nodded.  
“We better fuck before we go, we won’t be able to while we’re there” Jensen groaned.   
“Well we’re travelling through the night in my car, so it’s spacious enough for us” He grinned. Jensen nodded and smirked. Jeffrey shifted and rolled off the bed to continue packing, occasionally looking up to Jensen and grinning. Once he was finished, he pushed his suitcase off the bed and laid on the bed.   
“I want to try something with you one time… but only if you’re comfortable with it” Jeffrey muttered. Jensen rolled over and nodded.   
“What is it…?” Jensen asks. Jeffrey pulls his phone out and opens his internet. There’s a tab linked to one of the most popular store for panties in both men’s and women’s sizes. It’s a specified sex website, that Jeff has been browsing on for weeks.  
“How long…” Jensen whispered.  
“Since we first hooked up” Jeff admitted. Jensen smiled.  
“It’s not my thing, but I don’t mind trying for you” Jensen said softly. Jeffrey smiled and kissed him.  
“Thank you baby…” Jeff smiled and hugged him tightly.   
“If you ever have anything you want to try, just say” Jeffrey smiled and kissed Jensen. Jensen nodded and smiled, taking Jeffrey’s phone.   
“Have you seen a pair you like?” Jensen asked.   
“Nope, but since you’re wearing them, I think you should look” Jeffrey smiled. Jensen smiled and nodded, flicking through the options.   
“I like these ones…silk, blue” Jensen smiled.   
“Fuck, they’d look so good on you” Jeffrey groaned. Jensen nodded and added to the basket. Jeffrey paid for the panties and smiled.   
“You’re gonna look so damn hot babe” Jeffrey whispered and grinned. Jensen smiled and nodded.  
“Maybe I’ll make a show of it for you” He grinned. Jeffrey smiled and kissed him gently.   
“We’ll see. I need to sleep so I’m gonna go to sleep if you wanna lay with me” He smiled. Jensen nodded and smiled, pushing his suitcase onto the floor, before curling close to Jeffrey, who quickly fell asleep. Jensen stayed by Jeff’s side, stroking his fingers through Jeff’s hair as he slept.

A few hours later, Jensen frowned He had to decide whether or not to wake Jeffrey up about making a dinner or ordering take out. Jeffrey curled closer to Jensen and rested his head on Jensen’s stomach. Jensen smiled and stroked his fingers through Jeffrey’s hair, kissing the top of his head. Jeffrey lifted his head up and rested it on Jensen’s stomach.  
“What?” He asked. Jensen rubbed Jeffrey’s shoulder gently.   
“What do you want for dinner? I’m thinking of ordering in” Jensen said softly. Jeffrey smirked.  
“Well I don’t mind eating your ass again, but if you’re insistent on ordering in, meat feast pizza” Jeffrey grinned and watched as Jensen rolled his hips. Sure enough, Jeff removed Jensen’s pants and grinned, pushing his legs up to his shoulders. Jeffrey grinned and brushed his beard over the sensitive muscle of Jensen’s thighs. Jensen was whimpering and Jeffrey hadn’t even done anything. Jeffrey grinned and flicked his tongue over the furled muscle until he eventually pushed in, the muscle slowly giving way to Jeffrey’s probing tongue. Jensen groaned and rolled his hips down, wrapping his legs around Jeffrey’s head. Jeffrey grinned and stroked Jensen’s cock as he ate his ass. The combined feeling of Jeffrey’s rough hand, bristled scruff and thick tongue made Jensen come almost instantly, come covering his chest and hitting his chin. Jensen groaned and grinned down to Jeffrey.

As they moved together from the bed to the kitchen and Jensen ordered the pizzas in, Jeffrey couldn’t help but watch with love in his eyes. Jeffrey stood behind Jensen and kissed the back of his neck, the overwhelming sense of love filling the small apartment.


End file.
